


Home

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's just really sappy okay, M/M, Post-Time Skip, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kuroo misses Kenma and Kenma misses Kuroo.Sappiness ensues.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of domestic kuroken (i mean, when the hell am i not), so this was made  
> Oh yeah, there's also a bit of dirty talk but it's like, one sentence, so that's why it's rated T (and Kuroo says 'fuck' 4 times because he's so in love with Kenma)

KENMA

KITTEN

KEN KEN

MY DEAREST KENMA

BABE

LOVE

ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE 

What the fuck do you want?

YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO SAY HI 😭

That was my way of saying hi.

Anyways, why are you texting me?

I MISS YOU 

I miss you too.

When do you think you're coming back?

Kuro, I've only been gone for less than a day.

The convention is only three days, I'll be back in 4...

BUT YOU'RE IN A WHOLE NOTHER PREFECTURE 😭

Can you stop crying for once

Kitten, how the fuck can I stop crying if you're fucking 10 hours away

and I don't get to see your gorgeous face for 5 WHOLE DAYS?!

I'll be back soon, Kuro.

It feels like months ☹️

Oh, well, that's sad.

Anyway, I have to go now.

Bye, love you. ❤️ 

I literally only got to talk to you for 5 minutes but okay 🙂

Love you too Kitten ❤️❤️

* * *

Good morning, my love 😚😚

Hi.

You aren't even going to say anything sweet to me back? 😒

You're lucky you even got a 'hi', Kuro.

True, True

BUT, HOW WAS YOUR MORNING?

Tiring.

I'm exhausted.

Aw, are you okay?

I'm fine, Kuro. What about you?

I would be 100 times better if you were here

God, I miss you Kenma. Even if it's only been a day, it feels like months

and I just want to be with you right now. I just wanna hold you and kiss you...

Kuro...

I bet you're blushing right now lol 

I was actually going to say something sappy too

but nevermind I guess

WAIT NO KENMA SAY IT PLEASE

Too late 😶

Please, I'm sorry 😟

Fine. All I was going to say was that I miss you too

and I'd 100% rather be with you than at the gaming convention right now.

Even though I'm shit at emotions, I love you so much, Kuro,

and I miss you more than anything even though it's been only 2 days.

Kitten...

OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE 

PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 

IM ACTUALLY GOING TO CRY

I-Sorry.

NO NO DON'T BE SORRY

God, I am going to give you all the love and affection when you come back

Stole my words right out of my mouth ❤️

* * *

AHH KENMA YOU'RE COMING BACK TOMORROW 

Good morning to you too

I can't fucking wait for you to come back

Me too. 

How was your night?

Oh, so now you care about my wellbeing ¬‿¬[  
](https://www.fastemoji.com/%C2%AC%E2%80%BF%C2%AC-Meaning-Emoji-Emoticon-Smirk-Smile-Ascii-Art-Smirk-Silly-Proud-Japanese-Kaomoji-Smileys-7777.html)

Since when I have I not

KENMA

STOP MAKING ME BLUSH 

I literally didn't say anything to make you blush

I WAS TRYING TO JOKE AND SAY THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME NOW AFTER YESTERDAY

AND YOUR SMOOTH ASS HAD TO ANSWER WITH "Since when have I not"

LIKE WHAT

Okay.

OKAY

Kenma, what you do to me 

I'll be doing a lot of things to you when I come back.

Oh my God, Kenma you're so hot

Why are you talking about yourself?

IHUEYUDGUHW KENMA

Use your words, Tetsurou.

OH MSDFS GFOASDGKSAJG

God, I love you

I love you more though 🤨

Yeah, no 

Yeah, yes 😋

Kenma don't you have to go now?

Yeah, but I wanted to keep talking to you

Aw, you're sweet, babe

You're sweeter 

No I'm not

Yes you are

No I'm not

Yes you are

No I'm not

Yes you are

Okay, I'm sweeter

~~I'm not~~

NOW GO TO YOUR EVENT

I love you 😊😊

Wow, okay.

Love you too. 💕

* * *

HBDIHKUD KENMA YOU'RE COMING BACK TODAY

I am well aware of that, Kuro. 

You think I haven't been counting every second?

Oh my gosh, Twinsies 😹

Anyways, are you on the train yet?

Got on like 30 minutes ago

Okay, so only about 9 hours and 30 minutes until you're back

Great 😀

We can talk for a while if you want, though my phone will probably die in 2 hours.

YESSS

Okay...

How does staying at home feel without me?

Empty

Boring

Dull.

Wish you were here now

That describes myself in less than a sentence

Noo, don't say that about yourself, Kitten. You're amazing

and you make my day a whole lot better by you just talking here with me

Even if you make fun of me sometimes, I know you don't mean it. It's just your way of showing love 😘

I don't know why, but that last sentence made me laugh

WHAT I WANT TO HEAR YOU LAUGH

Oh well, I'm already done laughing

NOO

i can just imagine you laughing and i think i just might die of cuteness

That's great Kuro but whenever I look at you I feel like I might actually go into cardiac arrest

KYANMA STOP (≧◡≦)

YOU ARE TOO CUTE

I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE

Yeah, I am too.

I LOVE YOU

I love you more.

Ugh, Kenma, just hurry up and come home so I can cuddle with you all day 😠

Roger

* * *

Kuroo had been staring at his phone for six whole hours now. He knew it wasn't healthy to stare at a screen for that long, but he couldn't help it. Kenma was coming back from his trip today, and Kuroo was dying to have him back in his arms.

He knew he had a dopey smile on his face as he texted his boyfriend, but he didn't care at all.

He just wanted his boyfriend back.

And when he got the text that Kenma was almost at their house, he practically jumped off his bed and ran towards the front door, waiting for that doorbell to ring so that the second he opens the door, he would give Kenma the most bone-crushing hug he would ever receive.

And just like that, when the doorbell rang, he swung open the door, and Kenma was met with an armful of Kuroo.

"Hello to you too." Kenma smiled up at his boyfriend despite being almost crushed to death.

"I missed you so much!" Kuroo practically squealed and Kenma couldn't help but smile even more. 

"I missed you too, but you're kind of squeezing me to death," Kenma choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Kuroo said blandly and let go of the younger male so he could enter their home.

Kenma walked into their shared bedroom and put his luggage in the corner of the room before flopping onto their bed with a deep sigh. 

"I'm glad to be home..."

"And I'm glad your back." Kuroo grinned and laid down next to Kenma and wrapped his limbs around the smaller form. 

Kenma unconsciously curled closer to Kuroo's chest, seeking out the warmth that he missed for the past three days.

"Tired?" Kuroo asked and he smiled down at his boyfriend while stroking his head lightly.

"Mm, a little bit. I slept on the train a bit though. It was a long ride, but it was worth it because I get to see you again," Kenma hummed quietly and gave a soft kiss to Kuroo's nose. Kuroo smiled impossibly wide. 

Oh, how he missed this man.

"You're being way more affectionate than usual. What's going on?" Kuroo smirked, half-joking.

"So I can't be affectionate with my boyfriend?" Kenma gave Kuroo a quizzical smile.

Kuroo chuckled. "No, I was just wondering why." Kuroo smiled adoringly at his boyfriend and pressed his lips against Kenma's.

 _They're as soft as ever,_ Kuroo thought.

"You're stupid sometimes" Kenma murmured against his lips, and Kuroo made an indignant noise in response "But, I love you."

"Kenma..." Kuroo whined softly, and Kenma broke their kiss and looked up to see a full-on blush had blossomed on Kuroo's cheeks.

"You're cute." 

Kenma smirked upon seeing Kuroo's cheeks go an even darker shade of red.

"Kenma, I know you're doing this on purpose..." Kuroo pouted at his boyfriend, and Kenma couldn't help but kiss them.

"Now you know how I feel every day," Kenma said and started to kiss all over Kuroo's face, and Kuroo wondered for a second if he'd just died and gone into heaven.

Kenma then took a hold of his hand and interlaced it with his, kissing each knuckle. 

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning-"

"Okay, okay, you can stop!"

Kuroo turned his head and tried, but failed, to hide his burning face with his unoccupied hand

Kenma laughed, a noise that made Kuroo whip his head around to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"What?" Kenma stopped laughing and gazed at his boyfriend.

"You laughed," Kuroo said breathlessly like that was the most surprising thing he's heard in his life.

"So?" Kenma lips tugged into a small smile but raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I want to make you laugh even more," Kuroo said in a tone that made Kenma shiver.

"What...?" Kenma asked, genuinely confused. 

Suddenly, Kuroo untangled himself from Kenma's body and was now on top of him. Kuroo's hands were dangerously close to Kenma's sides and Kenma finally got what Kuroo meant.

"You wouldn't dare," Kenma muttered and Kuroo smirked evilly. Kuroo gave Kenma's side an experimental squeeze and Kenma gulped.

"Seems like you're ticklish, aren't you, Kitten?" Kuroo spoke gently, and Kenma moved to pluck Kuroo's hands away from his waist, but Kuroo grabbed his side, preventing his hands from moving.

"Don't you dare," Kenma nearly begged.

"Well, today's not your lucky day then," Kuroo grinned and without a warning, Kuroo started to attack Knema's side, tickling him with vigor.

Kenma squealed. "Kuro!" Kenma tried hard not to laugh and started to flail around the bed.

Kuroo didn't stop though, wanting to get that laugh out of Kenma before he did.

"Stop!" Kenma cried out, giggling. "Stop, Kuro, please!" Kenma laughed hysterically and desperately tried to rip his boyfriend's hands away from him. Kuroo grinned impossibly wide.

 _If I could stop time for just a moment,_ Kuroo thought, feeling his heart swell as he gazed at Kenma laughing. _It’d probably be here._

Kozume Kenma, the sound of laughter, nothing else felt more pure and wonderful to Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo finally let go of Kenma and the said male gasped for air, still giggling slightly.

"You ass!" Kenma punched Kuroo in the arm and Kuroo couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"You're so cute when you laugh!" Kuroo insisted and Kenma rolled his eyes.

"You definitely aren't," Kenma retaliated.

"Haha, very funny," Kuroo mocked but went back to wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close, breathing in the male's scent. "And weren't you the one calling me cute a few minutes ago?"

"No," Kenma denied and shoved his face into Kuroo's chest.

"Cute," Kuroo murmured, earning him a grumble from the smaller male. Kuroo chuckled and rested his chin on Kena's head, closing his eyes.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and Kuroo was actually about to fall asleep when Kenma whispered.

"I love you."

Kuroo blushed from Kenma's straightforwardness, but nonetheless, smiled down at his boyfriend.

"You've told me that like, 100 times today already."

Kenma hummed and Kuroo could practically feel his smile against his chest. 

"I know, I just don't want you to forget."

Kuroo shook his head slightly and chuckled breathlessly.

Kenma really knows how to surprise someone.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Kuroo promised.

Kuroo was about to close his eyes again when he felt a soft kiss on his jaw. 

"You better not," Kenma spoke and wrapped his own arms around Kuroo's waist.

At that moment, Kuroo felt a sense of contentment, a feeling that this was as good as reality would ever get. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop writing a few times towards the end because my heart was practically melting
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Let me know in the comments how you feel about it.
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/applekenma) if you want to talk to me about these boys or practically anything Kenma related


End file.
